


𝕰𝖒𝖕𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝕺𝖋 𝕾𝖎𝖓𝖘 | 𝐊𝐀𝐈𝐒𝐎𝐎 𝐄𝐲𝐠𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐚𝐧 𝐀𝐮

by kaisoosexuall



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jongdae, Pregnant Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoosexuall/pseuds/kaisoosexuall
Summary: "𝙉𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙨𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙪𝙨 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨. 𝙉𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙣𝙤 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙢𝙖𝙮. 𝙒𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙡𝙠 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙖𝙩𝙝.""𝕬𝖓𝖉 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 , 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝕴 𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖊 𝖎𝖘 𝖎𝖌𝖓𝖔𝖗𝖆𝖓𝖈𝖊 , 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖙𝖍𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍𝖙𝖘 𝖆𝖗𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖒𝖎𝖙𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖗𝖔𝖚𝖌𝖍 𝖜𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖘𝖊𝖊 𝖚𝖕 𝖙𝖔 𝖊𝖞𝖊𝖑𝖆𝖘𝖍𝖊𝖘 , 𝖜𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖞𝖔𝖚'𝖗𝖊 𝖈𝖆𝖕𝖆𝖇𝖑𝖊 𝖔𝖋 𝖘𝖊𝖊𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖋𝖚𝖗𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖗." -𝕿𝖍𝖔𝖙𝖍 ; 𝕬𝖓𝖈𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖙 𝕰𝖌𝖞𝖕𝖙𝖎𝖆𝖓 𝕲𝖔𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝕶𝖓𝖔𝖜𝖑𝖊𝖉𝖌𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝕴𝖓𝖋𝖎𝖉𝖊𝖑𝖎𝖙𝖞.𝑲𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒐𝒐 ! 𝒂𝒖𝑷𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒂𝒉 : 𝑱𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝑻𝒉𝒖𝒕𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒆 𝑰𝑰𝑰𝑲𝒚𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒔𝒐𝒐 : 𝑺𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒂𝒉𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑺 𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑹𝒀 𝑰𝑺𝑵'𝑻 𝑭𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑼𝑨𝑳. 𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑺 𝑰𝑺 𝑵𝑶𝑻 𝑯𝑰𝑺𝑻𝑶𝑹𝑰𝑪𝑨𝑳𝑳𝒀 𝑪𝑶𝑹𝑹𝑬𝑪𝑻 𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑶𝑵𝑳𝒀 𝑵𝑨𝑴𝑬𝑺 𝑨𝑹𝑬 𝑭𝑨𝑪𝑻𝑼𝑨𝑳. 𝑶𝑻𝑯𝑬𝑹 𝑰𝑵𝑭𝑶𝑹𝑴𝑨𝑻𝑰𝑶𝑵 𝑾𝑰𝑳𝑳 𝑹𝑬𝑴𝑨𝑰𝑵 𝑭𝑰𝑪𝑻𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑨𝑳 𝑨𝑺 𝑰𝑻 𝑰𝑺.𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒊𝒅𝒅𝒍𝒆 𝒆𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒏 , 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑬𝑿𝑶 𝒂𝒔 𝑬𝑿𝑶.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write an ancient Egyptian X Exo au for a really long time, ever since I read the Chanchen Book Exodus, it was a phenomenal book and I was truly inspired!  
> Do take note this book hasn't been proofread just yet, but will when I have the time to do so.
> 
> Do expect grammatically errors and other such due to my lack of experience. But im still learning !

𝕳𝖆𝖙𝖍𝖔𝖗 , 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝕾𝖔𝖓 , 𝕵𝖔𝖓𝖌𝖎𝖓.

𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝑭𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒔, 𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆 𝑯𝒂𝒕𝒔𝒉𝒆𝒑𝒔𝒖𝒕 𝒅𝒆𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒂 𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒍𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝑯𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓…

•

•

•

•

•

Kim Jongin, the living son of the dear Egyptian God of Intelligence and study, Thoth. Pharoah Thutmose was his Royalty name. Ranked as the Pharoah of Northern and Southern of Eygpt, he was the most valued Priest among Eygpt. 

The most respected and powerful ranked being among all the others. And that was him, son of Hathor. To honor her, Jongin continued his Pharoah Mother's Temple that was specially made for Hathor. the blessing of Osiris, Amun-Ra, and Hathor, King Pharoah Thutmose III, where Eygpt was rightfully handed.

Hatshepsut passed away only after a few years during the construction of her temple. She didn't manage to see the final outcome that she designed and Jongin wanted to continue the project for her.

With the help of the Royal Architect, Oh Sehun, the team managed to pull through and even managed to build Hatshepsut's statue beside Hathor and Amun-Ra.

-

"To The Honour of the Honours, Amun-Ra, the father of all mankind, I pray to you to show me a pathway to lead Eygpt with Peace and prosperity. I shall never be insolent against you, and rebel against you-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pharoah Thutmose." Jongin heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

"Who are you? Don't you dare interrupt me with your words while I say my prayers? And who are you to not treat me with respect as your Pharoah ?" Jongin spoke. The voice completely vanished afterward. He was rather stern when it came to respecting. He was treated badly and terribly by his half brothers and sisters in the past; he wouldn't allow that situation to ever repeat again.

After joining the military, he changed. He was no longer the soft-spoken Jongin that everybody knew. Even his own Pharoah mother was utterly shocked by the change.

He was more affirmed and cold. He isolated himself from anything domestic and only reunite with his relatives during royal celebrations or gatherings. Otherwise, he could barely be seen roaming around the palace.

In the military, he was known as the prodigy. Everyone knew Thutmose was one in a million. He was able to utilize the now and arrow properly and carefully at the humble age of eleven without any teachings.

He was able to map out the Libyans attacking technique simply by watching. No one in Eygptian Military was capable, except Jongin himself.

The son of Amun-Ra and Hathor, the inheritance of Thoth, he was invincible.

Though, emotionally, he was empty. But he knew Hathor had set the right one for him. He wouldn't bother to be amalgamated anytime soon. 

But he was going to be married soon. It was an arranged marriage between him and his third cousin, Jongdae.

And the marriage was going to occur on his birthday when he turns twenty-four  
-

It was his birthday, the meticulous day that he never wanted to approach. Where he finally takes the status of a stable Pharoah. A Pharoah capable of leading a family, leading a country.

The burden and responsibilities he had on his shoulders were heavier. Sometimes if he could reverse time, he wished he was born as a commoner. Life was a lot easier, there weren't many rules to live by and it was just spiritual and free.

His wife, his officials, and relatives were present. The scribe took out a piece of paper, with characters printed on it, he passed it to the higher official priest for confirmation before giving Jongin and his rightful wife to sign.

And it was official.

Kim Jongdae was his wife officially.

The crowd was celebrating, his biological mother was more than elated and his half-blooded siblings were bright-eyed.

He was the only one miserable. 

Ironically enough, Jongdae wasn't happy too. He was forced into marrying the Pharoah even if he didn't want to. He was never interested in Jongin, he was more interested in his elder brother, Kim Chanyeol, Royal Name, Ahmose I. Son to  
Mestre-Hatshepsut and Senenmut, he was slightly older than Jongin, a humble two years.

The cousins grew up together, while Jongin sent himself to be trained in the military completely, Chanyeol would leave the training ground and have a little conversation with Jongdae before training again.

They were closer than ever, inseparable to say the least. At the tender age of eighteen, both of them realized they had something blossoming in between them. It was their hearts that Amun-Ra gave.

Hathor had bestowed them with a feeling. A feeling of happiness that spark between them, a sense of affection.

And that feeling was love.

The cousins were in love and nobody knew. Nobody realized it. Even after four years, court officials, relatives never realized they were in love and they were more than thankful.

But when the announcement that Jongdae was getting married to Jongin, it tore them up completely.

Though, after the official ceremony, Jongin had informed Jongdae that he won't do multiple things to him.

"Jongdae, I will never touch you intimately, and we will never go any further than a peck on the forehead. Never go further than holding hands. You are free to go to whom you love, but be wary of the surroundings. I permit you to see my brother, but please be vigilant." Jongin whispered.

Receiving a nod from Jongdae, the couple dismissed themselves into their own concubines and do the necessary preparations.

-

"Hathor, I pray to you that you'll send me the right one for me. The right one for me to lead Eygpt successfully and flourishingly. "

"Don't pray for things that you doubt, Kim Jongin. Dear Warrior Pharoah, you shall focus on yourself first, before focusing on the country. Even if you want somebody to die for, it isn't that easy." The unknown voice whispered.

"Show yourself !!" Exclaimed Jongin, reciting a gentle prayer before taking out his sword.

"Okay, pardon, your highness, don't be so exasperated!!" The owner of the unknown voice answered. Jongin heard his voice coming nearer and nearer.

"I'm here. "

"I can't see you, you unknown."

"Look down slightly, I know I'm short. But not that short." The voice answered back.

Jongin immediately stood back the moment he saw the being, he took his sword skillfully and pressed the sword on the unknown's shoulder.

"Who are you ?" Jongin raised his voice once more, before pushing the sword slightly deeper.

"Kyungsoo. Kim Kyungsoo; Satiah is my Eygptian Name, Your Highness." Kyungsoo bowed, a smile shining brighter than Ra's sunlight.

"Satiah? Kim Jongdae's younger brother ?! The one everybody claimed to be dead ?" Voiceferated Jongin.

"Yes, your highness. I'm the younger brother to Kim Jongdae, son of Ipu. " He confessed.

"What are you doing in my Late Pharoah's Mother temple? No one except myself and the officials is allowed to enter without permission."

"A holy place shouldn't have restrictions. Thoth has declared, there's no difference is in humans except the heart. "

"It's my instructions, don't go against my rules before I send you for execution."

"I'm a sinner anyways, Kim Jongin. At least I'm grounded and humble enough to admit I'm such a dirty and unholy being. Unlike you. A Pharoah he has too much pride in himself to admit himself as a sinner. They say the Pharoah's more loyal than any human could ever ask for, it turns out they have multiple wives. Ironic." Kyungsoo chuckled.

"I don't understand what are you talking about, young men. Now answer my question, how you, Satiah, in my temple, leisurely and strolling as if it's your own property."

"There's no point answering to a Pharoah with pride as high as the obelisk, and a mind like the Pyramid Of Giza. And sits there like the sphynx. 

Shall I explain myself to you? As for now, there's no necessity, Pharoah Thutmose the third. Before your life ends like your dear late father, you shall never know my reasons.

Thoth will give you the idea. And when that reaches in your head, you may get to know me.

And as for now, the sun rises and sets, the moon rises and hides when the sun comes up, is the symbol Ra had fought through each day and made it into what it is today.

When they say humility is the gracefulness of mankind.

More like humiliation.

When they've reached the highest status, they neglect the ones they loved. Son of Thoth, the intelligent and Noble young man, how can you forget about someone like me?

Ten years passed by so quickly, so fast. 

Who would remember a delinquent juvenile that wasn't actually dead? Who would remember their lover after years and years?

And the most heartbreaking thing is his son was looking for his dear lover. Who isolated himself in the military.

Who didn't bother looking for his 'dead', lover?

And agreed to marry Neferure, Kim Luhan, but died a week before your coronation. 

Because he died.

He died of jealousy, overpowering jealousy."


	2. 𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖊𝖉𝖊𝖓𝖙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is really that sophisticated.

𝖕𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖊𝖉𝖊𝖓𝖙

"What do you indicate by that? What do you mean by my pride is as high as an obelisk that my Pharoah mother created. That her architecture skill that she implements so finely and you're mocking it? Who are you, Satiah? I've never remembered you as my lover. You have no right to do so, that's completely insolent to say to your king."

"And you have no right to stop me from entering the temple of Hathor. Anubis weighs the heart, for the goods, and the bad deeds you've done. I'm just here to spiritualize myself with her. 

And you'll never see me again. Pharoah Thutmose the third. It's alright if you don't remember me, it okay for you to forget about me. I'll get be here for a week and I'll never return to the temple of Hathor, and reside myself to Thoth ." Informed Kyungsoo as he bowed down gently on the ground and silently prayed. He closed his eyes, hands clasped together and his words flowed smoothly like water.

Jongin just stood there, observing every single movement Kyungsoo in case he does anything suspicious.

"Your highness, The Queen needs you-" his servant informed, pausing when he noticed a familiar being was seen bowing to the statue of Hathor.

"I've noted the information, Yixing. I demand you to watch over him, do not let him leave the temple until I return." Instructed Jongin, receiving a petrifying nod before walking off.

"Satiah, the Royal Prince?" Yixing, the noble servant stuttered out. 

"Yes, I am Satiah, Yixing !!" He expressed out with full of delight, pulling Yixing into a comforting hug, he released his emotions out. The ten years he'd missed, away from his family, his love life, being forgotten. Being completely vanished.

"How are you still alive? Everyone believed you were dead, according to Senenmut, Hatshepsut's former lover." Yixing spoke.

"It was ten years, ten years filled with drought, pain, agony, and death. You would never understand the pain, Pharoah Mother Hatshepsut had put me through. Everyone thought I was dead, but I wasn't. I was being tortured and portrayed as a sinner. As a disgusting and horrible individual. That'll never be forgiven by the Gods, and I'm the sinner."

"I would like to know, Your Highness."

Flashback 

"Satiah !! What have you done? You lost your first kiss to Thutmose. Intimacy before marriage is completely wrong and sinful. Moreover, it's my son. He shouldn't kiss you before marriage. It's a sin and it isn't forgiven-"

"Since when, Mother Hatshepsut. Since when Hathor had ever forbidden it? Even the holy books never are written. I apologize, pardon me Mother Hatshepsut, but with all due respect, it's an ignorant comment for you to say so. You know your son and I are in love and claim to comment that kissing before marriage is a sin. What about you and Senenmut? Kim Chanyeol? Your son with Senenmut ?! Is that a sin ?"

"You should never go against neither challenge the words of the Pharoah!"

"It was a traditional rule and not an obligated rule. It's an orthodox, not a sin. And I, Kim Kyungsoo, Satiah isn't here to follow the orthodox, rather I portray the paradox of our rules. And You, Pharoah Mother sent me for religious studies, thinking I didn't study the rule and laws? Pardon me, Mother Pharoah, but I did."

"Never involve Senenmut or Chanyeol in this situation !"

"Then never involve Thutmose in this. Jongin has isolated himself in the military because of you and you still want to blame me? You pushed him away, he ran to me. For comfort, for affection. And I gave him that. And you want me to leave him forever? Certainly not! You indulge him in an arranged marriage between him and Neferure-"

"Stop it, stop it, Satiah, Kim Kyungsoo. You shall be sent away from the Palace and should never be seen again. You are a delinquent juvenile that's unethical and impertinent towards the Pharoah herself and her family. A spell will be cast on Jongin to never remember you, as Kyungsoo, as his rightful lover. Guards, punish him rightfully and abandon him near the temple of Ra," Hatshepsut announced the final word before giving a grimaced to Kyungsoo, walking off with elegance and pride.

The guards dragged Kyungsoo on the parched sand, shredded him bare, and beat him up black and blue. His carcass went feeble and impassive. Vulnerable and wilted. Too painfully damaged he couldn't afford to even move a single inch.

He sobbed in excruciating pain and agony. The guards left him there, stripped naked. 

Kyungsoo laid there, crying out the pain. The love he would have to conceal for the happiness of the future Pharoah.

-

A day passed by and Kyungsoo was still laying on the dry sand, body shaking harder than possible. He stopped when he heard a rattling sound from the entrance. The door was being unlocked.

Someone had come in to worship, he could scream for help. A prominent priest walked in, with some fruits and vegetables to offer to the Sun God, Ra. Oh, Sehun, the lead chaplain of the Temple of Ra.

The man was utterly shocked to see the royal blood on the floor stripped naked and an egregious mess.

"Your Highness, Satiah !" The priest murmured.

"Help me, insulate me, I need somewhere to hide.." Kyungsoo whispered. The Young priest quickly took the torn knelt and wrapped it around Kyungsoo's feeble body. He used his handkerchief and wiped the blood that dripped out of Kyungsoo's lips and nose.

"Your Highness, I thought you were defunct. I thought you weren't alive anymore. The Pharoah herself and the rest of them declared openly that you were dead and the burial will take place privately." The priest informed.

"Well, now you know I'm still breathing. Give me a place to rest, I can't afford to stay in this temple, I barely obtained any oxygen. Keep my presence a secret and only you and your family members are allowed to know that I'm alive."

-

"Mother, what happened to Satiah ?" Jongin spoke with panic accompanying his tone.

"He died Jongin, Kyungsoo is no longer with us. He died through a python snake bite, through suicide. He isn't meant for you, Jongin-"

"But he loves me, he loves me. It's impossible. He wouldn't die, I believe he's still alive !"

"You don't believe your own Pharoah mother? He's gone Jongin, accept that! Anubis knew better, and he's gone. Neferure had been waiting for you, your royal wedding shall be held in the next harvest. When you turn twenty years old."

"I love him, mother"

"There's always someone better than him."

"No one would ever replace him."

-

Ever since then, Jongin had isolated himself in the military, avoiding anything familial or loving. Anything to do with affection, and love.

"Hathor, keep him prudent for me." The prayer Jongin would recite like a mantra daily. Every single day, without fail, he would pray for Kyungsoo, religiously.

-  
Sehun took the linen-cotton he had and gently tied it on Kyungsoo's discolorations. Two on the knees, two on the elbows and one decent wraps around his waist.

Sehun's mother, Muti, gently rubbed turmeric around Satiah's wounds, tightening the linen-cotton that Sehun used.

"Your Highness, what happened to you?" Muti asked ever so softly.

"You don't have to call me by the royalty status, mother... I apologize, but I don't feel comfortable sharing what had happened to me. All I can say is that the Royals aren't what you think they aren't as holy as pious as they appear to be, " Kyungsoo vented out. Muti nodded, as a victim of abuse from the Higher Authority, she discerned Kyungsoo's pain. 

"Sehun, I used to see you around the time back then, but now you rarely visit it to do your offerings, your prayers," Kyungsoo observed.

"Don't misunderstand me, but I prefer doing my prayers without the other priests. Just between me, and Hathor, " he smiled.

"But why don't you attend the royal occasions? It's been a year since you last attended the events, "

"I was busy taking care of my beloved mother. "

-

Months passed by 

Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was living life ever so freely. So mindlessly and carefree. He didn't have to wear a restrictive uniform, and he didn't have to wear heavy headgear. Other than a necklace to give his look a slight feminine touch. 

To maintain his hidden identity, he disguised as a female commoner. With the ability of sewing, he sewed wool and made a body piece out of it. Paired it with a synthetic wig Sehun's mother made and he was ready to go.

He had always been feminine. Just not to the point of wearing a female wig. To cover his real name, he goes by Fere Nefertari. Meaning beautiful companion.

The name was given by Sehun's beloved mother. 

Sehun's mother had always admired Kyungsoo's beauty. The royal blood was definitely touched by the feathers of Isis, the blessings of Hathor, the mind of Thoth. Such a beautiful blessed soul.

His eyes shined brighter than ever, his body swayed ever so gracefully. His hair length grew, and Egypt was having their raining season.

Though, Jongin was still in his mind. His one and only lover that Hathor had gifted him with. The one and only lover he would look upon, be with, and loyal to. No one else mattered in his 

The Wept Renpet. 

A year has passed, and it was the opening of the new year. Thebes, the god of water had blessed them with water. Flourishing the Egyptian soil, making it grow. Harvesting was a defined blessing.

The week was filled with different prayers and different wishes.

Till today, Kyungsoo prayed to Hathor, to Ra that Jongin would be able to find him one day. That he wouldn't forget about him. That the spell Hatshepsut threatened to cast, to ensure Jongin would forget about him.

"Hathor, I pray that Royal Prince Thutmose the third will still hang on to you, that'll hope I'll return and look for me. I hope our love will still blossom together. "

-

Wepet Renpet was an opening celebrating the new year and the flood season, and the royal family was having an event for their people.

Till that day, Thutmose was still the royal General prince and not the Pharoah. He was still mourning over Kyungsoo. The other half of him that he awaits for return.

"Father of all mankind, Amun-Ra, the one who knows the human hearts better than anyone, I pray Kim Kyungsoo is safe in your hands. Keep him well for me in the afterlife. Satiah, Kim Kyungsoo is the only perfect lover for me and no one else. 

Soften my Pharoah Mother's heart on her decision to have me wedded to her child. Even if her days are numbered, I don't wish to marry Neferure. 

My feeble heart belongs to you, and Kim Kyungsoo. It's the opening start of the year, and I pray for ease and peace for the Northern and Southern of Egypt." Jongin prayed knees knelt steadily as he teared up praying for Kyungsoo's safety.

His heart refused to believe that Kyungsoo was dead. His heart never once believed a word from his Pharoah Mother. 

Pharoah Hatshepsut and Kyungsoo had multiple conflicts in the past, and they were like oil and water. 

But the difference was that Satiah never once bad mouthed about Pharoah Mother. 

-

As Hatshepsut's days were numbered, she started to get paranoid over Kyungsoo's well-being. 

Was he still roaming around the temple of Ra? Was he still there, since her guards didn't execute him.

"Kibum, I want you to examine the Temple of Ra to ensure Kyungsoo is still there. Lock him in the temple when necessary. " Ordered the Pharoah Queen.

"Yes, your highness." The royal guard answered and walked out of her concubine. 

"Jongin shall never love you and shall never remember you, Kim Kyungsoo. "

-

"Jiho !! Kyungsoo isn't in the temple anymore !! He was pronounced dead to the public and he isn't !! Pharoah Queen is going to execute us !!" Panicked Kibum.

"We should inform her of this, and we'll inspect the residency. " Jiho answered.

-

"INSPECT THE RESIDENCY NOW !!" Demanded the queen, receiving petrified nodding, she stormed off the meeting court and left for her other duties.

The Royal Guards inspected each commoner home. There was no avail.

Kyungsoo was walking towards his renowned home with Sehun. He immediately noticed the group of Royal Guards inspecting homes.

"Sehun, I need to hide! They're looking for me !!" Whispered Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, go ahead and hide in mother's room. I'll handle this."

-

"Sehun, open the door !"

"Yes, oh Kibum !!" He pretended to be unaware of the inspection.

"Did you go anywhere for the offerings during Wept Renpet ?"

"I apologize, but I didn't. Neither my mother nor I went for it. We were sick during the occasion, I couldn't afford to attend the Royal celebration." Sehun informed.

"May I inspect your home? For economic studies, since you belong to the upper rank." Kibum spoke.

As Sehun was about to answer, Jiho simply pushed him to the corner and walked in. He immediately opened Sehun's mother's room and found two ladies laying on the rattan bed.

Kyungsoo was petrified. He was scared, thankfully his foster mother made him a mask to cover his face on a daily basis. And he still kept the dagger Jongin gifted him during harvest season. 

The lover he hoped to search, didn't appear even once.

But he knew Hathor knew better.

Jiho pulled Kyungsoo up almost immediately and recognized the big eyes. It belonged to Satiah.

Satiah couldn't be here.

"Satiah !!" Exclaimed Jiho. Sehun's mother kicked Jiho on his manhood roughly, making him fall on the ground. With Kyungsoo quick reflexes, he took the dagger and stabbed it on Jiho's chest. Where the heart lays.

Sehun heard the big thump, he manhandled Kibum in the ground, stabbing him mercilessly without any regrets.

"We killed them, throw them out," his mother instructed.

Through the back door, he placed the bodies in the carriages they brought. Letting it rot and stay there.

"Never be insolent to your Royal Priest. Death is the answer." He muttered under his breath.

-

"Your Highness! Prince Neferure is found dead! He committed suicide !" The Royal Healer informed.

"Impossible! Impossible! He couldn't have died just by committing suicide! "

"He drank the Python's venom. The venom where was believed to make a being so beautiful and enchanting, but deadly when not done with caution."

"My son !"

"Mother Pharoah, Kibum, and Jiho are found dead on their carriages." Informed a Marquis.

The queen couldn't take in all the information. It was giving her a headache. Three deaths in a day, she was assured it was all because of Kyungsoo.

Luhan had always been inferior to Kyungsoo's beauty. His intelligence and agility. How Kyungsoo was a lot more beautiful than him, his capability of having Jongin.

And because of such hatred, he died.

Just because of wanting to look more beautiful. He drank the Python's blood. To look more enchanting, more charming.

"A beautiful being was never perfect. Beauty falls on the eye of the beholder."

The queen realized her skin was starting to peel off again. It has begun to hurt again.

To place her revenge, she instructed her official to curse the soul of Satiah. To ensure they know Kyungsoo was a sinner, a humiliation to the Royal Family.

"Kim Kyungsoo, you will pay for this !"

-

The crowd sobbed at the memorial of Neferure, the Royal Blooded Prince of Egypt. The Beautiful Kim Luhan had left and joined the underworld.

"Good morning, my people, my hope, my pride. I, Ahmose I, the successor to the Pharoah Queen Hatshepsut, son of Amun-Ra, have an extremely disappointing announcement to make. And a prayer for all of you to recite. As my Pharoah mother is at a state of vulnerability; losing her son. Over someone so evil, so malicious. 

The Dead Prince of Ipu had caused the death of our pride, Satiah. Before dying, he cast a spell on Neferure. Making him feel a sense of inferiority to him. To entice his jealousy.

Blinded by the evil, Nefurere drank the venom and died.

On behalf of revenge, we, the Royal Council would request for you, the Saviour of Egypt to curse Kim Kyungsoo, Satiah. The humiliation of Egypt. The disappointment and the sinner of all sinners; Satiah.

Will all peace upon all of you ;

Hatshepsut's Successor,

Ahmose I leaving." Chanyeol announced.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were hidden among the swamp of human beings who heard the announcement. At first, they stayed. They stayed to hear the false announcement given by Jongin's half brother.

Until both of them heard the word 'curse'. The Pharoah had instructed the Residents of Egypt to curse and do villainous to his ever so 'dead' soul.

Kyungsoo dragged Sehun out of the crowd, having a word with him.

"The Pharoah instructed them to curse against me. The HUMILIATION of Egypt. Why Sehun? Why? Is it wrong for me to love? Is it wrong for me to have the one I truly love -"

"Kyungsoo, I think I know what you need. In the afternoon, nobody has access to the temple except myself. We will go to the Temple of Hathor, and pray to her. To seek for ease, for prosperity, for love and advice.

There is nothing that can stop us from praying to God for guidiance, for assistance. He is the ever forgiving and ever-loving God. Every human is a sinner. Just the difference is the intentions."

-

Sehun unlocked the door of the temple, having his lighted lantern on his other arm, holding Kyungsoo's arm on the other one.

They stood on the praying ground, kneeled down, and recited their prayers. Isolating themselves from reality, they had their spiritual time with Hathor. The goddess of Love. 

"Hathor, how do I face the curse? How do I face with the humiliation? How do I keep hiding from evil? The ever so evil, the ever so respected Pharoah maliciousness.

I need your assistance Hathor, I need it."

"Hathor-" he was being interrupted by the footsteps.

It was Chanyeol. Kyungsoo heard the voice, he was being accompanied. Accompanied, by someone so familiar.

Jongin.

The brothers kneeled on the praying ground, ignoring the Priest and Kyungsoo himself, pouring out their sadness to Hathor. Venting out all their feelings.

"Hathor, I miss him, why wouldn't you let me be with him in the afterlife. In the afterlife with you, with Kyungsoo. The angel of my eyes. I miss him, Hathor. I truly do. I want him back. If I have to dig him in the metallic sand, I will." Jongin wailed, his eyes glassier than usual.

He stood up, finally realizing there were other people present, he was suspicious. What were both of the unknown doing here?

"Sehun? What are you doing here ?" Jongin asked. Kyungsoo stood there, silent, awkward, and out of place. His lover never changed. He was still the good looking, stunning Thutmose he knew. His body was a lot more defined, the vitalities went into the right area, his face was molded well, his lips plushy as last time.

"Jongin, who are you talking to ?"

"The Royal Priest, and this unknown woman."

"So the curse wasn't cast on him." Kyungsoo thought.

"Who are you with, Sehun."

"Good Afternoon, your highnesses. I'm with my wife, we are here to cleanse and spiritualize ourselves. The night of grieve, the night of regret, we would like to cleanse ourselves." Sehun fibbed.

Kyungsoo strutted there, orifices turning glossy. He wanted to cry so badly. He couldn't resist the tears from coming out.

As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. 

Luckily he had his mask on. If not Jongin would immediately notice him.

Jongin took a step closer towards Kyungsoo. Before capable of touching 'her' face, Sehun pulled Kyungsoo into his hold.

"You just looked like Satiah, Kyungsoo. What's your name? Do I know you, young lady ?" Voiced out Jongin with a shaky voice. Kyungsoo froze, his tears rolling down endlessly, not being able to stop.

"What's the name of your wife, Sehun."

" Feri Nefertari. I apologize, Your Highness. But we need to go, I'll return by sunrise. My wife is lethargic and needs rest. Goodnight, son's of Thoth And Amun-Ra."

-

"Feri Nefertari; she's so beautiful."

"She reminds me of Kyungsoo." Jongin smiled.

"Jongin, don't mention about Satiah anymore. He's evil and shall not be loved-"

"I don't believe anything Pharoah Mother said, brother. I know Kyungsoo better than anyone. He would never do that, Luhan was simply inferior to him! You know for a fact that Kyungsoo's the most gorgeous face of our country; our empire. Most likely Luhan was envious and jealous of his magnificence. Kyungsoo has been drinking a Phyton's venom for strength and immunity, not for beauty. Since he wasn't active on the battlefield, he needed something that could obtain his strength. Luhan heard it, misunderstanding the concept of the venom, he drank it; thinking it will entice me and it'll seduce me. But he was further than wrong. He has nothing to do with his death. And I doubt he's dead. I doubt it! Satiah and Femi Nefertari are so awfully similar. Too similar." Jongin frankly spoke. Chanyeol was speechless. He didn't know. He was in a predicament. Whether his mother was blatantly manipulative about the situation, or Kyungsoo really died.

-

"Thank you, Sehun. Thank you for assisting me, taking care of my individuality," Kyungsoo thanked the priest.

"It wasn't anything tough. Jongin shall not know about your presence for now. Hatshepsut's still alive, your life is still at a risk. You're the Royal Prince as well, I shall take care of you like a treasure."

"Thank you, thank you." Sehun smiled, placed a gentle kiss on Kyungsoo's pale hands before walking to his room.

"Hathor instructed me to take care of you with all of my capability. And I'll gladly do it, Femi; Satiah." Her powers are completely out of the world, having you under her care, her wings, she blessed and bestowed you with such beauty. But she set you to be destined with Jongin; Thutmose III and you belong to him and only him. My humble little heart feels so different so envious. But I'm willing to just be here with you and protect you with all I could ever do. Sometimes love isn't the answer to everything. But it can be a feeling, it doesn;t necessarily be returned,"

"Sehun.." 

"It's okay, it's fine. it doesn't matter,"

The kiss left Kyungsoo in a state of confusion.

Was the priest hinting Kyungsoo?

**Author's Note:**

> do expect slight slow updates as im still in school and may have terrible writer's block at times.


End file.
